Borderland
| cat = GNCV-0031 (Limited Edition) GNCV-0032 (Regular Edition) | length = 3:43 | release = May 30, 2012 | ep = Season 1 }} "Borderland" is Mami Kawada's 12th single and the opening theme song for Season 1. It was released on May 30, 2012 in two versions, a Regular Edition and a Limited Edition with DVD.Mami Kawada – Borderland – opening theme for Spring anime Jormungand The single also includes the song "Angel // resident of the nightmare" and instrumental versions of both songs. The Limited Edition comes with a DVD that includes the music video and a making of documentary. The song has been covered by Nagareda Project and appears on their album Nagareda PPP. Track list #"Borderland" #"Angel // resident of the nightmare" #"Borderland" (instrumental) #"Angel // resident of the nightmare" (instrumental) Lyrics Opening animation The opening animation features the recurring theme of a spent cartridge falling and primarily depicts events from the first four episodes. The animation starts with a bullet standing up before showing Koko Hekmatyar seated in a chair, then a lit with a knife and pistol. Koko's Squad minus Jonah wearing their combat uniforms are shown standing or seated around a park bench before a spent cartridge falls to the right, transitioning to Jonah before he joined the squad. Koko is then juxtaposed standing next to him amidst a barren desert. The title sequence then plays. Koko is next shown in the centre flanked by Valmet in the shower and Lehm lighting a cigarette. Mokoena and Minami Amada are then shown in a doorway. The rest of the team is then shown, with R leaning against a house, Tojo and Mao, Lutz, Wiley, and Ugo shown in separate panels. Jonah is again shown in the mountains watching the F-22 flying overhead before a cartridge case is shown falling forward. Jonah is next depicted running and dropping to the ground alongside Koko who looks up before he opens fire. During this sequence the scene shifts between Jonah and Koko to various characters, including Kasper Hekmatyar and Chiquita, Schokolade and Scarecrow, and finally CCAT. The fight between Valmet and Karen Lo in South Africa appears next, followed by the team in the CR-V being chased by Orchestra in their pickup truck in Dubai. Lehm is next shown firing a shot at Chinatsu and Jonah appears on the observation tower of the Atlas. Koko is then shown leaning against a railing at night while a ballistic missile is fired in the background. Additional cartridges are shown falling amidst some other spent ones interspresed between the team delivering their goods via Volvo and two semis, Chinatsu's hat being shot by Lutz, and the Antonov An-12 being shot at. Music video The video shows Mami Kawada playing a guitar and standing amidst a variety of screens of different sizes, which display a plethora of visual effects. Additional effects are used during the video, which makes numerous transitions depicting Kawada in additional environments, always with the screens. The premise of the Nagareda Project video is that the band is seeking a fourth member and holds an audition, with the prospective candidates also wearing white masks. Those who are rejected get a red x drawn on their foreheads. The other three member go through applicant after applicant until frontman Yutaka Nagareda performs, leading him to get selected. Interspersed in between is the band performing onstage. Videos Opening animation Music videos Mami Kawada music video Nagareda Project music video References *Anime Lyrics External links *Borderland on the Japanese Wikipedia *Geneon profile * * Category:Music